


Pull and Push

by ShinyOboe



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: F/M, Legion (FX), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyOboe/pseuds/ShinyOboe
Summary: Oliver Bird has been trapped in the astral plane for a long time, and some things have started to fade from his memory. You have a lesson to teach him....





	Pull and Push

**Author's Note:**

> *This is smut! If this offends you, please do not read! NSFW*

The first sensation you felt when you woke was cold. The next was panic. You sat up and looked around frantically. Where were you? How did you get here? The room was dimly lit and appeared to be made of...was it ice? That would explain the cold. A jarring jazz tune was playing from somewhere in the room, and you twisted your upper body to find the source of the sound. It was coming from a record player in the corner of the room. The music was almost instantly drowned out by the sound of your heartbeat thumping in your ears when you notice a man adjusting the needle on said record player. You tried to control the sense of dread filling you as you searched for an exit. 

“Ah, you’re awake. Can I get you a drink?”

“Stay back! Who are you? Where am I?” You jumped to your feet and backed away until you hit the wall, panicking.

“Woah, calm down, babe. I found you outside. It’s not safe out there so I brought you here.” He stood up straighter and rose his martini glass, inclining his head slightly toward you. 

“My name is Oliver Bird. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Did he just wink? You assessed this man in the cream colored leisure suit, deciding quickly that you didn’t really have a choice in trusting him. There were no visible doors to escape through. Wait, hadn’t you heard that name before? Oliver Bird...The fastest way out of this place would probably be to tell him the truth. 

“Are you the one who built Summerland? I was just there. How did I end up here? Where even is ‘here’?”

“Summerland...That name is vaguely familiar. You see, we’re in the astral plane, where anything you imagine can become real. But it’s not real.I’ve been here for a very long time, and many of my memories have faded. It’s been so, so long since I’ve seen another person.” He started to approach you slowly and you put your hands up defensively.

“Hey now, hold it. Can you just tell me how to get out of here?” A lonely older man with no physical contact for who knows how long? You could see where this was going. Though, if you thought about it, he was handsome. His dark hair was graying at his temples, and patches of gray dotted his neatly shaped facial hair. He was smartly dressed, too. You felt the blush rising on your cheeks as you looked awkwardly at the floor, desperate to break eye contact with him.  
He raised his hands in surrender and backed up a little. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you. Honestly, I don’t know how to leave this place. That’s why I’m still here.” 

You sighed in defeat and slumped to the floor. You needed a moment to collect your thoughts. So you weren’t getting out of here any time soon. Your eyes wandered again to Oliver, and the concerned look on his face told you what you needed to know. He probably wasn’t a dangerous person.

You made the decision quickly as you got to your feet and approached him. He gasped as you grabbed his lapel and pulled him to you, your lips meeting roughly. It was a short interaction, and as you pulled away you said “as long as we’re stuck here, I can think of a way to pass the time.” 

“I...um... Pardon?” He was obviously flustered as he stammered out his response. “I mean, you’re very beautiful, and I’m certainly, ahem, capable, it’s just that…” He trailed off and looked away. “What’s the problem, then?” you asked as you reached forward to rub the bulge in the front of his very tight pants. He closed his eyes and moaned, his body sinking toward you.  
“It’s, ah...unhh..” He squirmed a little beneath your touch before he stepped away, placing his hands on your shoulders to keep you at a distance. He breathed a heavy sigh to calm himself before meeting your gaze again. “I’ve been alone here for a very long time. I...well...to be honest with you, I don’t really remember how this goes.” This must be embarrassing for him, and he looked awkwardly at the ground. You laughed, and he looked back at you, his face a mixture of shock and hurt. “Is that all? It sounds like you just need a lesson, then. I’m a very good teacher.”

His mouth dropped open in surprise only to be captured by yours once again. You pressed your body into his and pushed him toward the couch. He fell backward ungracefully, already breathing heavily. You straddled him and noticed how red his face was. “Just relax, okay?” you said as you kissed his neck, his beard scratchy on your forehead. Your hands worked at the belt and buttons on his jacket until you could remove it from him. As you began to unbutton his shirt, he let squinted his eyes shut and moaned quietly. You could feel him getting harder underneath you, and your body, pressing your hips into his. He opened his eyes with a choked gasp and raised his head to look at you, tentatively put his hands on your waist. 

“What do you think you should do next?” you asked him. You raised your arms as he put his hands under your shirt and lifted it over your head. “That’s a good start,” you praised him as you pressed yourself against him once more. A breathy laugh escaped his lips and he put his head back down as you leaned forward and ran your hands over his chest. You slid yourself down his body until your face was near his navel. You looked up to see him put a hand on his forehead as you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Just before you could pull them down, he sat up. 

“Wait, wait...I may not remember everything, but I do remember that you shouldn’t be doing all the work.” He rolled you so you switched places with him. He mimicked the actions you had done to him, kissing down your body until he reached your jeans. As he pulled your pants off and hooked his fingers under your panties and pulled them down, you teased him. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? This is a little advanced.” You smiled widely at him, but were cut short as he ran his tongue up the inside of your thighs. Your breath caught as he reached your labia, planting a gentle kiss on it. He laughed quietly. “Mmmhhmmm, yes I remember. It’s coming back to me…” His tongue dipped into your folds as he positioned a finger at your opening. You winced a little as he pushed his finger inside. It was thick, and you wondered if that wasn’t the only thing that was big. He moaned when he realized how tight you were and worked his tongue even faster over your clit, growing bolder with each stroke. You were squirming beneath him, your breath growing shallower as you entwined your hand in his hair. You pressed his face harder into you, wanting nothing more than to reach climax. He stopped abruptly and removed your hand from his head. “Get up,” he commanded as he rose from the couch. You shakily got up, noticing how hard he’s gotten. His erection was barely contained in his underwear and the sight made you weak. He laid back down on the couch, pulling you on top of him. As you reached for his member, his hand shot out to grab yours, stopping you. “Come here,” he said as he grabbed your hips and pulled them toward his head. “I remember that this was one of my favorite parts,” he smirked as you positioned yourself over him. He pulled you down to sit on his face, and you cried out in pleasure as he quickly started his ministrations on your clit once again. His hands gripped your ass and hips tightly as you rode his face. You were panting now, and his muffled moans almost sent you over the edge. Your head was swimming when he suddenly stopped and pushed your hips up, freeing his face. He was panting as he coaxed you get off of him. You nearly lost your balance as your foot touched the floor but he caught you and laid you back down on the couch. He took his shirt off the rest of the way as you clumsily undid the clasp on your bra and threw it aside. He seemed to have regained his composure as he coolly slid off his underpants. You had a vague sense of his size based on what you’d felt earlier, but you held your breath when he was finally bared before you. He was bigger than you expected. Significantly bigger, and definitely larger than any you had encountered before. Apparently he noticed your eyes widen, because he looked shyly at the floor. You could tell he was smiling, though, before he looked you up and down. He licked his lips and you felt your stomach tighten in anticipation. You spread your legs just a little, an almost involuntary response. He approached you and nudged your legs further apart with his knee, his hand reaching up to touch your face. “So how am I doing?” He said smugly while moving his hand to cup your breast. “You’re doing...ngh...good. You’re a fast lear…” you gasped mid sentence when he rubbed himself against you. He looked at you with heavy lidded eyes, mouth slightly open, as he positioned himself over you. He kissed you gently as he pushed himself into you. Halfway in, he paused and let out a breath. “You have done this before, right? You’re very...uhn...tight...ngh…” He pushed himself all the way in, and you grabbed at his shoulders, wincing in pain. You held your breath and closed your eyes tightly while waiting for the pain to pass. He paused once he was fully sheathed inside you, also trying to keep control. “Are you alright?” He asked. “Please, don’t stop,” you said as you grabbed his face to pull him into another kiss. He groaned into your mouth as he pulled back and pushed back into you. He found his rhythm easily, getting faster with each thrust. He tangled his hand in your hair as your tongues competed for dominance in each others’ mouths. He stretched you and filled you, your hips rocking together in a passionate embrace. Sweat formed on his brow as his hips slapped against your pelvis even faster. Because of his size, you could feel him reaching places inside you that had never been touched. Your abdomen tightened and the room threatened to fall out from under you as you got closer and closer to climax. He was moaning deeply into your neck as he rammed into you with as much force and speed as he could manage. His grunts of pleasure rose in volume until you both cried out together. The feeling of him pulsing inside of you pushed you over the edge. You threw your head back as your nails dug into his back. Spots of light flashed behind your eyes as your body twitched with the aftershocks of your orgasm. Your body was still shaking as he collapsed heavily on top of you, both of you panting together.

“So, was it as good as you remember?” You said after you’d had a moment to calm down. He lifted himself up to look at you. “I’m honestly not sure how I managed to go so long without it,” he laughed as he stood up, unsticking your sweaty bodies from each other. 

“What next? I’ll be ready to go again if you just give me a few minutes. I need to make up for lost time.” He walked toward the bar to fix himself a drink. “Maybe we should try to find a way out of this place.” You propped yourself up on your elbows as you answered him. He gave you a sly sideways look from across the room.

“I suppose so. But first...I have a few things to teach you…”


End file.
